middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Eureka Enderborn/Enderborn Canon, Chapter 5
The Enderborn Canon, Chapter 5: Rangers and Dwarves and Orcs, Oh My! Note: From this point forward I will be beginning each chapter with a short snippet of another adventure from another place. The sands stretched on and on, farther than even their eyes can see. The only noticeable thing was the four strange black figures (one half white) digging through the sand. “Have you found it yet?” “No, keep digging.” “Hey, I hit something!” The three rushed over to the fourth, and pulled out some metal thing. “Finally! Wait, what’s that stuff it’s covered in?” “Oh, some sort of spice the natives mine. hey, Terrence!” “What?” Said another black figure. “We found it!” “WOOOHOOO! FINALLY!” The four stared hard at the fifth. “....What?” “We went over this, Terrence! You’re not supposed to shout!” “Why not?” The ground suddenly began to rumble, and in the distance, the sand was disturbed. “That’s why! Everyone get out of here! Back to the ship!” The five strange figures vanish, just as an immense Sandworm comes barrelling out of the sand toward the spot. Eureka continued walking toward the edge of the place called the Shire. Getting many frightened look from the Hobbits as he went. There really isn’t much to talk about here, he simply walked, day and night. Until one night, when he had passed into a forested area. That night, as he rounded a bend, he came face-to-face with the tip of a sword. A man in a green cloak was at the other end of it. “I have been watching you for some time now. You do not tire, do not eat, and you look like nothing I have seen, and I have been as far east as Ithilien, and as far west as Lindon. Tell me, what manner of creature are you?” “I’m a statue.” Eureka said, rehearsing the story he and Eru had worked on. “Or, was. You see, I’m quite an old statue, they found me in the Chetwood. Then, one day, Eru Illuvatar breathed a soul and life into me. This is a side effect of that.” He said, gesturing to his left size. “It’s come with a few useful powers, but a few drawbacks, too.” “Can you prove this?” “Actually, I can.” Eureka pulled out a medallion and showed it to the man. “Very well. You can’t be a creature of Sauron if you wield such a symbol. You may pass, creature.” “May I have your name?” “I am Anduthuine, son of Adrathuine, Ranger of Ithilien.” “And I am Eureka Enderborn, son of a long-dead sculptor, wanderer most confused.” “Where are you trying to go?” “Lindon. Eru told me that the Elves there would help me.” “I see. Just go that way, you’ll come to the Blue Mountains eventually.” “Ah! Thank you, Anduthuine. Goodbye.” Much walking later, Eureka came across another creature, once outside of the forest. Actually, several creatures, wearing mismatched armour. And they didn’t look friendly, not with those weapons. And not the way they were running toward him. Eureka would have extended his sword, but Eru told him not to use any of his more advanced abilities. And so Eureka raised his fists and prepared to meet the creatures he now recognized as Orcs. The first fell to a hook from the right arm, the second from a powerful dropkick (a signature of Eureka’s), and the third from a neck snapped from behind in a surprise teleport. And the other two? Eureka turned to take them out, but found them already dead, with arrows sticking from their heads. And in, the distance, Eureka could clearly make out the ranger from earlier. “Anduthuine! Have you been following me?” “Indeed. I wanted to keep tabs on you.” “You didn’t believe my story, did you?” “It’s my job to be suspicious.” “Hmm. You know a lot about this world, don’t you?” “I know more of the practical things in life.” “I could use a man like you. I’m lacking in knowledge of the practical things myself. Would you like to accompany me on my journey?” “There’s an odd air to you, Eureka Enderborn. I can almost feel the fabric of fate weave itself around you. I think you might be able to use someone to watch your back.” “I’ll take that as a yes.” And so Eureka travelled, marching on and on for a month with his new Ranger friend, and his friends. He acquired a sword and a bow from the Rangers, and he learned much about the world from them. Eventually, the time came when the Blue Mountains reared up in the distance, and Eureka allowed himself a moment’s private thought. His destination was close. And so were the Dwarves, who he was told were a rather boisterous and loud people, though stalwart and loyal. This may be an… interesting experience. More interesting than he thought, as it turns out. As they entered the mountains themselves, night began to fall. The two began setting up camp (more for Anduthuine’s benefit than Eureka’s), Anduthuine peered into the food pouch. “We’re out. I’m off to go find something to eat.” Eureka had just finished the fire and begun setting up the tent when the gray clouds above released their liquid payload. “YAAAAAAAAHHHR!” Eureka fell over for a moment, before scrambling to his feet amidst intense pain. The only thought in his mind was to get under shelter. But the tent wasn’t up, and there were no caves or trees nearby. The only thing nearby was a trio of Gundabad Orcs with big clubs and warhammers. Eureka didn’t even notice the three as they approached. ut he certainly noticed when they started pounding away at him with their hammers and clubs. *WHAM WHAM WHAM* Eureka fell to the floor and scrambled back up, drawing his sword. He flailed wildly at one, but missed. *WHAM WHAM WHAM* His sword fell from his hands and he crashed into a rock. He got back up and hurled himself onto one of them, and successfully landed a punch that drove the Orc into a state of unconsciousness. *WHAM WHAM* Now this time there was a problem. A big red warning sign flashed up on his HUD: WARNING: SYSTEMS OUT OF ALIGNMENT As the two Orcs moved in to finish off the now-twitching Eureka, a whistling noise was heard, and a pair of small throwing axes wedged themselves into one of the Orcs, and an arrow into the other. Then, Eureka went into shutdown mode so the self-repair systems could kick into gear. When his systems booted up again, he was in a strange building made of blue bricks. He was on a bed, and next to him was Anduthuine and a Dwarf with a big red beard in blue armour. “Ah, you’re awake. I’ve just been explaining the situation to this Dwarf who helped me rescue you. Eureka, meet Balgorod.” “A pleasure!” The stout creature said. “Look, I’m sorry about the sleeping arrangements. We just don’t have any beds long enough to hold you. “Oh, that’s quite alright.” Eureka said, jumping off the bed. “I don’t sleep normally anyway, I was just recuperating.” “Hey, Eureka, you got hit pretty hard, you should rest for a couple of days.” Anduthuine said. “No, I’m fine. I could have beaten those Orcs if it weren’t for that darned rain.” “What’s your issue with rain?” Balgorod asked. “It’s a side effect of the life given to him by Illuvatar. Almost any liquid causes him pain.” “Correct, Anduthuine.” “Well, Anduthuine here told me of your rather unique situation.” Balgorod said with a smile. “Sounds to me like quite a lot of danger and high adventure. So I told my commander that you’d need an escort. And he agreed to have me come with you.” “Excellent! Grab your things, let’s head out!” “Wait, Eureka, I think we ought to stay here for a few more days.” “I appreciate the concern, Anduthuine, but I’m fine.” “If the man, er, statue says he’s fine, he’s fine. I’ll go grab my things!” Five minutes later, the three set out from the fortress, marching up through the snowier regions toward Lindon. Category:Blog posts